


千手的新娘

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	千手的新娘

在宇智波族长宅邸的一件僻静的和室之中，斑跪坐在受伤的泉奈身边，紧张地看着一名老者进行施救。泉奈侧腹巨大的出血口中还能看到碎裂的内脏，肌肉外翻着，血水一股一股的涌出来。  
“先生！先生你一定要救泉奈！”斑的头发乱糟糟的，脸颊上还带有战场的硝烟和血迹。他顾不上整理自己的仪容，往前膝行一步，哀声恳求着面前的老人。  
那老者是与宇智波交好的外族医忍，虽然不及柱间不用结印就能再生的技术，但也比族内医疗水平高上太多。  
老人用棉纱洗净创口，干瘦如枯枝的手指在内里的烂肉上戳弄，斑一脸紧张地看着，既想要冲上去将那只恶心的手打开，又怕影响到治疗。毕竟他醉心于攻击忍术，并不懂得医疗。  
良久，那名老医者才开口，“不好治。”  
“不好治？那就是说还能治咯！”斑急切地打断他，“无论如何请您帮忙！不论什么要求我都可以答应！”  
老者长眉下浑浊的眼珠慢慢转了过来，上下打量了一番年轻的宇智波族长。斑不由打了一个冷战，他与无数敌人在战场交锋，见识过各种满含敌意的嗜血目光，但是这种眼神……  
如同伺机而弑的爬行动物，冰冷，粘腻，危险。  
“若是宇智波族长那样要求，老夫也可一试。”老人用一种很轻，很柔软的声音说道。  
斑本能地觉得危险，但是泉奈的情况已经让他没有选择的余地。  
他的手有些颤抖，但还是挺起胸膛，盯着老人，“你要什么报酬？”  
老人皱缩的脸上出现了贪婪的神色，他笑着说：“你。”  
“什，什么？”  
老人脸上的笑容越发扩大，他的眼睛也瞪大了，喉咙里发出浑浊不堪的笑声，“你的，年轻，鲜活的肉体，实在令人垂涎。”  
斑猛地站起身，外放的查克拉如同尖锐的刀剑。但泉奈就在此时发出一声呻吟，斑的动作一下子停住了。  
他用力握了握拳，让声音恢复平静，“你想我怎么做？”  
“族长大人不用担心，”老者的身形一动不动，抬起手指了指自己的胯下，“这里，已经很久没有感受过生命的活力了，希望族长大人能以自己的身体让老夫感受一下生命的美好。”  
他看了一眼脸色铁青的斑，继续说道：“那样的话，我也能让泉奈大人感受到生命的美好。”  
斑瞪着他，又看看昏迷的泉奈，然后又瞪着他，最后他终于放弃般地垂下眼睛，“如果……如果只是交媾的话……”  
“那可不行。”老者打断他，“我说过了，这里已经许久没有用过了，族长得想办法让它先醒过来才行。”  
斑握紧拳头，努力深呼吸一下。“好。”他咬紧牙关，嘶声说道：“我们去隔壁。”  
“那又何必。”老者好整以暇地欣赏着斑黑衣包裹下颤抖的身体，“就在这里，待族长付出报酬，老夫便立刻为泉奈大人治疗。”  
那老人像是吐着信子的毒蛇一样，但是斑却不得不将自己的血肉送进他的毒牙之中，他本就没有选择的余地。  
“……好。”斑慢慢站起身，抽掉腰带，正打算将族服整个脱去时，老者又发话了。“族长大人，若你只有这般水平的话，只怕是不能让我满意的。”  
“……你究竟想要怎样？”斑的眼睛一片火红，已经在不知不觉中开启了写轮眼。  
“也罢，想必族长未经人事，就由老夫来教导您一下。”老者说：“您一定去过游廓吧，那些游女是如何脱衣以取悦恩客的呢？”  
斑的脸微不可查地浮起一片红晕。他闭一下眼睛，再睁开，狠狠地盯着老人，僵硬地跪坐下来，微微侧过身体，让领口从一侧肩上慢慢滑下。苍白的如同石膏一样的皮肤从漆黑衣料中缓缓露出来。他的身体并不如游女般细嫩，战士的身体上有着起伏的肌肉线条，还带着战场上得来的新旧伤痕，配上他屈辱地表情，反而有了一种格外情色的意味。  
老者眯着眼睛看了一会，笑道：“也罢。”他朝斑招招手，斑咬了咬嘴唇，四肢着地跪趴着靠进他的怀里。老者的手掌干瘪得没有血肉，皮肤遍布硬茧如同砂纸一样在斑敏感的背部摩挲着。他感到斑僵硬的姿态，轻轻咳了一声，“继续啊，族长大人。”  
斑的族服还半挂在身上，他回忆了一下上次所见的那个女人如同蛇一样，在男人的怀抱中扭动让那件衣服如同蛇蜕一样滑下身体的场景，努力将自己更加贴近老人的胸口，开始蹭起来。  
老人的身体也同他的手一样干枯，肋骨凸出，仿佛一块风干的排骨。斑扭了半天，终于让自己从衣服中脱出来，胸前两个小点反复摩擦到老人枯瘦的胸口，已经挺立了起来。  
老人伸手抓住其中一个小点，放在指间毫不怜惜地揉捏，斑吃痛，打了一个哆嗦，却又不敢推拒。  
泉奈，泉奈，斑在心里默默念着弟弟的名字，狠心扯下了裤带，少了束缚，宽松的长裤不断往下掉，老人的双手随即就移到了露出的双臀上，那两只手很冷，硬得像铁。他捏得很用力，饱满的臀肉从指缝中鼓了出来。斑在他两手抓握之下微微地晃动腰胯，直到裤子落到膝盖，他侧过身体，踢动双腿，将裤子踢到一边。  
还剩下最后一件了，斑看着股间的白色布料，一气将它扯了开来。他全裸的身体暴露在寒冷的空气中，虽然故作娇态，却仍然如同神祗一般充满圣洁的意味。  
“目前为止还不错，”老人的声音还是那样轻缓，斑刚才竭力的又扭又蹭并没有让他兴奋起来。“但就如你所见，这还不够。”  
他抓起斑的双手，放到斑尚且沉睡的性器上。“你自己来，让年轻的身体先兴奋起来。”  
他要在一个陌生的糟老头面前自渎，这个念头一钻到斑的脑海里就让他的身体开始泛起红潮。  
这是何等的屈辱，这是何等的折磨。  
他有一千种手段让这个老头痛苦的死去，却无法可施，只因他手握泉奈的性命。他甚至不敢使用幻术，生怕被他看出端倪耽误了泉奈的救治。  
斑的双颊烧红，弓着背，双手颤抖着开始抚慰自己。他并不常去游廓，战事吃紧就自己草草解决，他明白这其中的美妙滋味，但从没有一次像现在这样艰难。他只能尽量快速而隐蔽地摩擦自己。  
“宇智波族长，你这样可就没有了丝毫赏玩的趣味，恐怕无法让老夫满意啊。”老人悠悠的声音响起，如同恶魔的呼吸。  
斑一下子停了手，他心绪烦乱，动作毫无章法，也完全没能让自己达到状态。  
老人沉吟一下，取过自己的药箱，拿出一个小药丸来。“宇智波族长担心令弟的伤势，所以难以在此刻沉浸于肉欲，老夫明白你的心情，所以就用这枚药丸帮您一把。”  
“……这是……”  
“能大幅提高您的敏感度的药。”  
“……”  
“您自可选择吃与不吃，只不过泉奈大人恐怕等不了这么多时间了。”  
斑一把抓过药丸，吞了下去。  
老人笑意更深，“我先前忘了说一句，这药药性猛烈，且会持续终身，斑大人可要三思啊。”  
斑的目光怨毒，身体在寒风中已经开始瑟瑟发抖，并不是因为怕冷，而是风吹过皮肤带来的刺激都让他难以忍受。  
“那么，请继续吧。”  
斑勉力回头，看了昏迷的弟弟一眼，再次伸手握住了自己的性器，开始慢慢撸动起来。  
这一次性器很快就有了反应，颤巍巍地站了起来，顶端不住地流出透明粘液。斑一向不是个容易动情的人，却也有甜腻的呻吟从紧咬的双唇间流泻出来。  
一直无动于衷的老人眼神中终于有了一丝趣味。  
药力凶猛霸道，很快斑的头脑中就没了其他念头，全身的热血都向下流去，性器充血涨红随着动作一颤一颤。但就在高潮来临之刻，一直如同铁箍一般的手死死掐住了出口。  
“什，什么？！”斑惊惧地张开迷蒙双眼，竟是那个老人动手，将他从高潮边缘拉了回来。  
“族长大人还是没有明白老夫的意思。”老人捉住斑的手腕，将斑推到，分开大腿，露出股间。红潮从性器开始蔓延，越过会阴，直到股缝中藏匿着的小穴。此刻那一处红通通的，正随着性器上的青筋跳动一张一合，明明没有任何触碰却也有透明粘液流出来。  
老人将斑的手往下拉，触到肉穴，斑的手猛地一颤。  
“这里，插进去。”老人细细地教导着，斑保持着大开的姿势，身体颤抖着，生理和心理同时遭受着折磨。  
老人的声音又响了起来，“泉奈大人还在等着您呢。”  
斑的手指终于不再犹豫，慢慢插进一个指节。  
“插深一些，然后在里面动动看。”  
斑闭上眼睛，手指按照要求在里面搅动着，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“有一个地方，会让您非常舒服。”老人的呼吸也开始重起来，“找到那个地方。”  
“嗯……”斑的鼻间哼出一个软软的泣音，然后到了某一刻忽然尖叫起来，一直软绵绵的身体也弹跳起来。  
老人一把按住他想要逃走的手，“继续按，你要用那里高潮才行。”  
斑终于哭了出来，“……不要这样……”  
但老人的手像是个铁箍，斑无力地僵持了一会，颤抖着再度往那里戳去。他想要尽力控制身体，却无法阻止腰像一把弓一样拱了起来。  
那把弓被拉到了极限，伴着一声哭叫，性器喷出一大股精液，连后穴都涌出一股液体。  
斑虚弱无力地倒回榻榻米上，呼呼喘着。  
“还差一点啊，族长大人。”老人支起身，抚摸着高潮后痉挛的大腿根，“还需要多一点刺激。”  
斑勉强挣开眼睛，万花筒上满是泪水。“你究竟还想怎么样？！”  
“老夫很想看一看族长大人刚刚高潮后的小穴，不知族长大人是否愿意？”  
斑一时没有明白。  
“族长大人的小穴那么紧致，已经合拢了，若是不拉开来，恐怕无法窥视内部的奥妙啊。”  
斑死死盯着他，红潮涌上又迅速退去，神情一片空白。他慢慢移动一下，手指又伸到入口处插了进去。刚刚高潮后的小穴紧紧地吸着他的手指。  
他呜咽一声，狠狠地开始掰开自己的小穴。  
“……这样恐怕看不清啊。”老人贪婪地凑近那个宛如活物般的深红肉穴，却仍然不满足。  
斑咬咬牙，近乎残虐地往手指上用力。“现在你满意了么？”斑哽咽着问，泪水中混进一丝血色。  
“……族长大人的招待，老夫很满意。”老人轻声说完，一挺身撞了进去。  
那一瞬间，一阵刺痛传来，斑的眼前顿时黑了下去。  
老人在昏迷过去的斑身上耸动，嘴角咧开一个残忍的微笑。  
“为了救治泉奈大人，需要族长大人献出自己的眼睛。不过，如此疼爱弟弟的族长大人一定不会介意的吧。”

斑的意识在云端漂浮，似乎有许多人在他耳边尖声喊叫。一些凌乱的词语飘进他的脑海里，如同一枚针一样在里面戳刺。许许多多的碎片汇聚起来，终于组成了一个名字。  
“泉奈！”  
斑努力想要挣开眼睛，眼皮上却覆着重物，他的眼前还是一片黑暗。他努力挣扎起来，却只不过是微微动了动手脚。  
但是这一微小的动静还是被守在他身边的火核发现了。  
“斑大人！”他惊喜地叫到，“你醒了！”  
斑的嘴唇开合两下，终于找到了自己的声音，“……火……核……”  
一只水杯递到他的唇边，他微微抬头，就着火核的手，喝了一点水。头刚落回枕头上，他又忽然挣扎起来，“泉奈？泉奈呢？”  
火核小心地压着他的肩，轻声解释道：“泉奈大人没事，移植了斑大人的眼睛以后很快就恢复健康了。”  
“……移植……我的眼睛……”斑有些茫然地抬起手，触到了眼睛周围粗糙的纱布。  
“是，您昏迷了七天了。”火核担忧地将斑的手放回被子，又掖了掖被角。“大夫说这手术很伤身，给您用了大剂量的麻醉剂。如果身体感到迟缓的话，过几天就会恢复的。”  
“……手术……大夫……”斑喃喃重复着，忽然被哽到了一样，猛地咳了起来。他在喘息间勉强地说：“那个大夫呢？马上把他抓回来！”  
火核给斑顺着气，迟疑地说道：“斑大人，恐怕族里现在没有人手去做这件事……”  
“……什么？”  
“千手打过来了，泉奈大人已经前去迎战了。”  
“什么？！”斑一惊，立刻就要起身，又被火核压下了。他气喘吁吁，紧紧抓着火核的手，“柱间不会做这种事的！他明明说过要结盟的！”  
火核踌躇一阵还是老实交代，“之前千手确实送来了结盟的文书，但是在最后加了一个条件。……千手柱间要求宇智波必须将斑大人嫁给他。当时主事的泉奈大人一听就发怒了，直接撕毁文书，还杀了使者。”  
“怎么会？泉奈怎么会这么沉不住气？”斑惊骇不定，手紧抓着被褥。  
“泉奈大人说，斑大人为了他而失去了眼睛，若是他连斑大人的尊严都护不住，根本没有资格在世为人。”  
“不！不行的！”斑摸索着抓住火核，“你快去前线，无论如何必须让他停下！他才刚刚移植我的眼睛，他打不过千手兄弟的！如果他再出什么事……”  
“斑大人！你不要激动！”火核心疼地搂住斑的肩膀，“我会去的，但是斑大人请先休息！否则的话我不会离开您半步！”  
“火核！”  
就在他们拉扯的时候，一个传令忍者冲了进来，他身上斑斑血渍，脚步也不稳，一进门就摔倒在地。他见到斑，立刻哭了起来。“斑大人……宇智波……投降了……”  
一瞬间所有血色从斑的脸上退去了，他甚至说不出一句话来。  
火核急急问道：“那泉奈大人呢？”  
传令忍回答：“泉奈大人受伤被俘，但是性命无虞。”  
这一句话终于让斑紧绷的身体开始有些放松下来。  
火核又问：“千手那边是什么意思？”  
传令人看了看蒙着纱布的斑，低头回答：“千手柱间的要求还是和以前一样。但是千手的长老们都诸多异议，他们说……”他又看了看斑，“……斑大人不能生孩子，不配成为千手的新娘。”  
火核一拳砸在榻榻米上，低声咆哮着，“……欺人太甚！”  
斑拉住火核，苍白的脸上微微有了血色，“……就告诉我最后的结果。”  
“是。”传令人咽一咽口水，“长老们答应了一定会送一位让千手柱间满意的新娘来换回泉奈大人。”  
斑垂下头，黑发遮住了纱布，他轻轻说：“好，能换回泉奈就好……”  
斑在房间里躺了两天，火核日日送水换药，到了第三天，宇智波最为年长的一个长老来到了斑的房间。  
他看着斑明显消瘦的身体，叹了一口气。“斑大人想必已经知道了。”  
斑看向声音传来的方向，紧绷的下颚有一种脆弱的坚强。  
他说：“我明白。”  
长老对门外的人做个手势，几个人进来，扶起斑往外走去。  
火核不明所以，连忙阻拦，“斑大人的身体……”  
长老瞪他一眼，“就是为了斑大人的身体。”

那些人带着斑来到了宇智波一族的祭坛。他们将斑赤身裸体平放在中间，又拉开他的大腿，将后穴对准了一块黝黑的石碑。  
那几人在斑周围盘坐下来，开始催动查克拉，嘴里念念有词，石碑随着他们的动作开始慢慢发出光来。  
光芒愈来愈盛，几乎凝成实体。  
斑满头大汗，不光是因为他身受重伤，之前老人的药仍然在发挥作用，他连转身都不敢大力。此刻被众人手脚粗重的搬进搬出，又赤身裸体地躺在众人面前，竟然兴奋起来。周围人眼见斑的性器开始渗水挺立，白皙的身体微微颤抖，不由得有些心猿意马，但是正在仪式最中，几人都不得分心，勉强自己专注催动查克拉。  
光芒一闪，石碑之前出现了一团盘踞在一起的生物。  
它慢慢地展开身体，身体雪白滚壮，竟然有成人手臂粗细，身体却像是还未化蝶的蚕，一节一节蠕动着。  
宇智波长老面对石碑下拜。“先祖有灵，蒙赐孕虫。”  
几人都一同拜了下去。  
那孕虫抬起没有眼睛的头部，在空气中嗅了两下，从最前端伸出一个螺旋状的钻头来。它仿佛有知觉似的，不顾周围拜伏的人，一伸一缩地直朝着斑爬来。  
斑躺在地上，尽力伸展身体。  
孕虫的事情他只从古籍中看到过，没想到今天竟然要亲身尝试。  
祭台的地面很冷，他一直颤抖不停。失去视力以后他的听力越发敏感，孕虫行动并没有声息，但是斑仍然觉得他能听到那粗壮的身体收缩发出的吱吱嘎嘎的声音。就在这种静寂的紧张之中，他的性器已经完全地立了起来，后穴里不断有水流出来，甚至在他身下沾湿了一大片。  
孕虫终于爬到了斑大敞的双腿之间，螺旋状的头部试探地钻了两下，就马上找到了正在不断吐出水来的入口。  
斑的身体因为异物的侵入，瞬间紧缩了一下。而孕虫将这个反应看成是反抗，钻入的速度一下子加快，整个螺旋状的头部都伸了进去，肥壮的身体还在继续一耸一耸。  
孕虫前段的头部十分坚硬，简直如同一把利斧劈进了斑的身体。斑无法控制地尖叫起来，双脚乱蹬着想要起身。周围跪伏的人瞬间到了斑的身边，压制住斑的身体。孕虫继续向里拱，进入了快有三分之一。  
“让他放松点。”宇智波长老在一边阴沉地下令。  
压着斑的几个人互相看一眼，立刻分工明确地摸向斑身体的不同地方。  
胸口的两点和腿间的性器被特别照顾到，反复拉扯摩擦。还有人沿着他的侧腰，大腿根轻轻揉捏，斑被这些集中的快感逼得简直要发疯，身体痉挛着，不由自主地泄了一次又一次。而孕虫就在他的身体时紧时松的抽动中慢慢地完全地爬进了他的体内。

斑又一次从昏迷中醒来，身边照顾的人已经不再是火核了。他的头脑迷迷糊糊的，身体极其倦怠，手脚冰凉又十分畏寒，小腹中有东西翻搅着一样，不断传来隐隐的痛感。  
他抱着膝盖，蜷起身体慢慢又睡了过去。

婚期的日子快要到了。  
一位千手的长老突然驾临宇智波。  
尽管他只带了很少的人手，宇智波的人仍旧只能忍气吞声的将他奉为贵宾。  
他指名要见斑。  
“虽然你们如此保证，但他毕竟是个男人，而且是要侍奉柱间大人的，我们当然必须先行检查。”千手长老不紧不慢地放下茶碗，盯着宇智波长老。  
气氛一阵沉默，最终还是宇智波长老败下阵来，领着千手长老来到斑的房间。  
“经过孕虫的改造，他的身体还是处子，长老的检查可不要太深入才好。”宇智波长老在斑的房门前沉着脸说道。  
“该让柱间大人享受到的老夫自然不会动。”千手长老毫不客气地推门而入，“但其余部分必须要好好检查才是。”  
他看着斑沉睡的样子，一下掀开被子。  
斑被惊醒了，下意识地去摸枕头下面的武器。但他身体酸软，立刻就被制服，平压在床上。  
“你？！”  
“奉柱间大人的命令，老夫前来检查他的新娘。”  
“柱间？”  
千手长老并未回答，他带来的人已经鱼贯而入，压住斑的身体，将他身上的衣物全数剥去。  
“不，不要碰我！”斑用力甩开那些人，狠狠地盯着千手长老。  
千手长老挑了挑眉，斑的身体已经与之前有了不同，皮肤变得细腻红润有光泽，原本肌肉的棱角也渐趋平滑，之前厚实的胸肌不再是平板一块，反而有了微微的弧度起伏，乳头则更为涨大了，如同两颗葡萄。  
千手长老在他全身扫视一遍，目光落到两腿之间的时候忽然皱起了眉。他用手杖啜了一戳歪在一边的男根，“怎么还有这种脏东西在？服侍柱间大人并不需要这个，切掉！”  
几个人来抓住斑，斑用力挣扎着， “你是什么东西？！居然敢这样对我说话！”  
千手长老继续看着斑乱踢的双腿，“这种不男不女的怪物只能作为柱间大人的侧室，决不可出现在人前。你当谨守妇道，不可对丈夫出言不逊，也不可随意外出。今后养在深闺，也不需要用到手脚。”  
他对着身后的人说道：“婚礼上新娘是由父兄背进会场的，用不到脚，把他脚筋挑了。”  
那人应了一声。  
千手长老又说：“饮交杯酒要用到手，那就不挑手筋了，把他每根手指的第一节指节削掉。”  
那人又应了一声。  
千手长老最后转回去看着斑狰狞的表情，说：“舌头也割掉吧，省的他对柱间大人说什么不好听的话，惹柱间大人心烦。”  
那人一一应下。  
千手长老最后看了一眼斑，转身出了房间。  
“你，你怎么能？！”守在门口的宇智波长老脸色一片惨白。  
“我们千手的医术比你们可高明得多，不会误了婚期，放心。”千手长老拍拍宇智波长老的肩膀，“如此，今后我们就是姻亲了。”

“扉间！你看我这身怎么样？”柱间喜滋滋地拉了拉袖口。  
“大哥你今天已经问了十几遍了。”扉间一脸冷淡地回答。  
“今天，今天我的梦想终于要达成了！”柱间忍不住雀跃的心情，不住看着路的尽头。  
“你的梦想是和宇智波结盟还是和宇智波斑结婚？”  
“哈哈哈哈，当然两个都是啦。”柱间忍不住又向路口望了一眼，“怎么还没有来？”  
“也许宇智波反悔了，那一族人都……”  
“扉间！”柱间的表情凶恶了一瞬，然后又叹了一口气，“不管怎样，婚宴结束你必须把泉奈好好地送回去！斑肯定很担心他。”  
“他那种人不会念着你的好的。”  
柱间正想要反驳，就听身边的人发出一阵鼓噪。  
大路尽头出现了送亲的行列，中间的白色软轿占据了柱间的全部视线。  
“扉，扉间，你看我怎么样？”柱间结结巴巴地又问一句。  
“很好。”扉间一推兄长的肩膀，“去迎接吧。”  
柱间上前两步，正好停在软轿的前面。宇智波的人想要上前将斑背起来，却被柱间拦住了。  
柱间整整衣衫，撩起了帘子。  
“斑，我来接你啦。”他开心地喊。


End file.
